Sketchers
by simbalaika
Summary: Diferentes historietas de diferentes fics míos o hasta de Sofilexa-con su permiso- no canon; todos con la temática de Five Night at Freddy's.


ESTOY VIVAAAAAAAAAAAA(?)

Ya, perdón, la emoción. Éste es un nuevo fic que he decidido escribir. Pero a diferencia de mis otras historias, aquí no hay trama. Es más, ni es una historia. Aquí subiré esas ideas y escenas de "Desechados", "Yo no sigo las normas" y "Mocosas metiches una navidad difícil de olvidar" que por un motivo u otro no pueda poner en los fics orginales. Hasta seguro habrá sobre ideas estúpidas mias en "Mocosas Metiches" dónde sale Nala y por obvias razones no pueden ir a otro lugar que aquí.

Posiblemente cada episodio sea una historieta o escena diferente sin nada que ver con la próxima o la anterior, así que no intentéis crear teorías o cosas así porque no. XD

Espero disfrutéis de esto.

Los animatronics son aquí en forma original, no están humanizados. Cuando esto ocurra avisaré de ello.

Los animatronics no me pertenecen pero sí la trama de estas estupideces.

-Pero a ver, ¿ _Yo_ qué coño tengo que ver con eso?-

-Últimamente pasabas mucho tiempo con ella. No sé, dímelo tú.-

-¿Estás de puta broma, cierto?-

-Todos sabemos que hablabais de manera normal a diario. No te hagas el estúpido ahora.-

-¿Pero cómo me voy a hacer el estúpido si no tengo ni pajolera idea de qué coño habláis. ¡Y POR QUÉ VOSOTROS LES DEJÁIS QUE ME TRATEN ASÍ?-

-Bien pudiste defenderte, pero gritaste como nenaza asustada y te dejaste atar.-

Las dos féminas del entero grupo lo fulminaron con la mirada, consiguiendo que Freddy se quedara sin entender dicha reacción.

-¿Y ahora por qué esa cara?-

-¿En serio usas como insulto gritar como una niña? ¿Es para ti un insulto?-

Pese a que su primera respuesta era un sí rotundo, captó el enojo de las chicas, y, pensando mejor la respuesta, vio que gritar como niña no era insulto. We, ni que los niños no gritaran. Rodó los ojos con frustración y tuvo que darles la razón con el silencio. Tampoco se iba a humillar tanto.

-Meh, ya entendisteis. Gritar como un bebé.-

-Mejor.- Respondieron ambas a la vez. Podrían no llevarse nada bien y una ser una ultra pasiva a primera vista, pero sabían cómo hacerse respetar mirando a la vez a cualquiera que estuviera en su campo de visión. Y todos lo sabían.

-Podéis seguir con vuestro feminismo, por mi perfecto, os apoyo. Como agradecimiento soltadme, porfa.- Soltó el atado conejo, quien estaba sentado al suelo con las piernas en pose india, atado hasta sus orejas con cuerdas, cadenas y hasta un extraño hilo de pescar que encontró Toy Chica en el suelo. Posiblemente de alguien que vino a buscar alguna pizza para llevar luego de un día de pesca o algo. Volviendo al tema, Bonnie no podía ni moverse por culpa de esa combinación, al temer que alguno de esos objetos se enredaran en sus partes y no pudieran desenredarlo luego. 

Chica por su lado le dio una patada en la pierna, a modo de decirle que ni de broma.

-Oh, venga ya. No he hecho nada. Estaba afinando mi guitarra a un extremo del escenario. BonBon estaba al otro lado en frente de mí, puede corroborarlo.-

-A mí no me metas, que les sobra hilo y cuerda por doquier. No pienso corroborar nada, que ha sido tu culp…-

De repente una luz se prendió obligando al conejo azul, más por tic que por necesidad, de cerrar los ojos un par de segundos ante el flash lumínico. Cuando todos posaron su mirada en el interruptor de la luz, vieron a Nala con el dedo encima del interruptor, con la otra mano apoyada en el pomo de la puerta la cual solo estaba medio abierta, permitiéndoles ver solo la mitad del cuerpo de la humana. Ésta, por su parte, estaba con una cara de medio asombro. Ya los conocía bastante para saber que esas cosas tan raras solían ocurrir. Pero no por ello dejaban de sorprenderla, aunque fuese un poco.

-¿Puedo preguntar qué hacéis todos aquí y con Bonnie atado?- Usó un tono bastante neutral y algo curioso, intentando no mostrar provocación porqué esos veían provocación hasta cuando se iba a cagar.

-No.-

-¿Puedo preguntar qué pasará hoy? ¿Debo sobrevivir o pasáis de eso? Es para poner la linterna.-

-Iré en un rato, cuando la hija de puta de Chica decida devolverme el garfio.- Y como siempre, la voz de Foxy heló la sangre de la muchacha, quién sonrió nerviosa, tratando de parecer simpática.

-¿Eeehhhh… Alguno más?-

-Yo.- Nala pegó un grito del susto y se cayó para adelante, abriendo del todo la puerta, dejando ver detrás de ella a Golden antes de empotrarse en la pancita regordita de Toy Freddy, quién ni se molestó en apartarla. Que puta manía de empotrarse con él.

-Joder Golden, me dijiste que dejarías de hacer eso.-

-¿En serio te lo creíste? Tía, yo ya flipo con tu supervivencia récord aquí con lo estúpida que eres.-

-Se te va la seriedad, Golden.- Soltó Chica mirando para otro lado no queriendo mostrar su sonrisa por escucharlo decir aquello. Le daba gracia que el "perfecto" como se hacía llamar se ridiculizara a sí mismo de esa manera. 

-Eh, se me pega su forma de hablar. Duh, me pasa siempre.- La risa mal disimulada de Toy Chica y de Nala solo consiguieron que entrecerrara los ojos con rostro frustrado y una media sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro.- Jaja.- Se giró de golpe hacia Nala con un amago de atacarla.- JAJAJA.- Y con ello Nala se echó para atrás del susto, gritando y dándose un tortazo en el culo al caerse porque BonBoncito encontró gracioso hacerle la zancadilla en ese momento.

-¡HIJO DE…!- La mirada del animatronic hizo que la chica cerrara la boca de golpe, teniendo que tragarse las palabras.- De tu bellísima madre.- Y sonrió nerviosa de nuevo para dar pena. 

Éste, sólo movió un poco una oreja con una mirada de superioridad totalmente real. Porque Nala solo puede insultarlos cuando éstos mismos le permiten hacerlo.

-Ya bueno, tiene una madre hermosa, preciosa. Soltadme.-

-Entonces habla.- Y mientras Freddy decía eso cogió del pelo a Nala, quien ésta soltó injurias por el dolor y alguna que otra patada, y la llevó afuera, cerrándole la puerta en la cara, pegándole un grito antes para que se fuera a la oficina y dejara de joder un rato.

-¡QUE NO TENGO PUTA IDEA DE QUÉ COÑO HABLÁIS VOSOTROS, HOSTIA PUTA SANTÍSIMA DE VUESTROS MUERTOS!-

Foxy iba a replicarle tanta estupidez, pero antes de poder hacer nada, todos levantaron la cabeza al escuchar el grito de Nala, quien parecía más asustada de lo normal y, como acto reflejo, corrió hasta la oficina y se encontró a Mangle con la cabeza de Freddy en la boca y a Nala a un lado muy cerca con una mano en el pecho junto a un rostro de puro terror. El zorro rojo tuvo que sujetar a la albina porqué intentó saltar hacia la humana, y pese a que no llevaba la máscara, ella misma se la había quitado y eso, les gustara o no era trampa.

Estuvieron forcejeando unos momentos con rabia mientras los demás llegaban y Nala se escondía tras Toy Freddy, que era uno de los más tolerantes con ella en ese tipo de situaciones cuando uno hacía trampas y ella se abrazaba a alguien en busca de refugio y protección. Entonces al fin intervino Puppet, usando su poder sobre ellos para empotrarlos en la pared cada uno a un lado diferente de la pequeña sala. Si algo era capaz de hacer mover al títere de su caja a parte del fin de la música y las tonterías de Nala, era el que desobedecieran sus órdenes o, en ese caso, hicieran trampas.

-¿Qué. Ha. Pasado. Aquí?- Todos dieron un paso atrás al escuchar la voz tenebrosa de la marioneta, ninguno queriendo hablar. Entonces pusieron su mirada en Nala, quién no parecía estar en el mejor de los estados, se la veía más pálida que de costumbre y con la respiración muy agitada.

-Creo que se va a desmayar.- Justo luego de decir eso, la muchacha cayó al suelo estrepitosamente, ganándose algunos bufidos de los robots que nadie sabe cómo pueden hacer eso si no respiran.- Yyyyy se desmayó.- Dijo Chica con un tono natural, siendo éste bastante neutral.

Una hora después la chica despertó, levantándose y sujetándose la frente con una mano, aturdida. Cerca de ahí se empezó a escuchar el andar algo raro de alguien, apareciendo Bonnie, medio enredado con la cuerda y el hilo de pescar. Sus brazos, orejas y cuello estaban enganchados con esas cosas, teniendo los brazos rodeados de esos elementos y pegados al cuerpo, las orejas en una pose muy rara e indescriptible y la cabeza echada para un lado de forma… Dolorosa a simple vista.

-¿Qué fue ese ruido de hace un rato? Gracias por desatarme y dejarme salir. En serio, gracias.- Escupió con rabia y sarcasmo.

La humana no tuvo tiempo de decir nada para preguntar qué ocurrió porque de repente se instaló un silencio tenso en la sala, el cual creaban Mangle y Bonnie que evitaron mirarse lo más posible. Todos se pusieron a mirar primero a uno y luego al otro, como si de un partido de tenis se tratara.

Mangle, con el ceño fruncido simplemente le ignoró y pasó por el conducto de ventilación para irse de ahí sin importarle el que la hubieran estado reteniendo para que les dijera porqué intentó hacer trampas para matar a la humana.

-¿Qué le has hecho?- Bonnie fulminó con la mirada a la de carne y huesos, la cual le habló con un tono molesto y recriminándole el haberle hecho algo malo a la zorrita. Por el contrario, Nala ni se inmutó, ni que pudiera pegarle o algo atado como estaba.- Contesta. Ella jamás se pondría así porque le diera la gana. Está como una puta cabra, pero cierta lógica su carácter tiene.-

-Uy, se nos puso valiente la muchacha.-

-Cierra la puta boca, Freddy.- Le respondieron a la vez, humana y conejo morado, dejando al nombrado con las palabras en la boca.

Bonnie regresó su mirada a Nala, bastante molesto.

-Yo no le hice absolutamente nada.-

-¿Entonces por qué coño está así? 

-Te intentó matar, ¿recuerdas? ¿Se puede saber porque mierda la defiendes?-

-We, no hablamos de eso. Contesta.-

-¡QUE YO NO LE HICE NADA, JODER!- 

-¡No estaría así y lo sabes!-

-¡NO TE METAS DONDE NO TE LLAMAN!-

-¡AH, ADMITES QUE PASÓ ALGO, EH, AL MENOS LO ADMITES!-

-¡YO NO HE ADMITIDO UNA MIERDA!-

-Sí lo has hecho.- Le respondieron todos a la vez con aire desinteresado.

-¡Q… QUÉ NO LE HICE NADA!-

Bonnie 2.0 alzó las orejas al escucharle tartamudear, soltando una risotada y señalándole con un dedo.-¡Has tartamudeado, ja! ¡Eso significa que mientes!-

-¡CIERRA LA PUTA BOCA, COPIA BARATA DE LOS HUEVOS!-

-Y ahora explota. Siempre que le llama así es para evitar que pongan su mirada en él y trata que alguien tenga pena por el marica, se meta en medio y así desviemos el tema.- Dedujo Nala sentada en la mesa con unas gafas de vete a saber dónde sacó con una libreta y lápiz en las manos, fingiendo apuntar algo como un psicólogo.

-Tú te quieres llevar la hostia de tu vida.-

-We. Ya me la dio Puppet, me duele la cara solo de recordar esa puta bofetada.- Respondió aún con su vista en la libreta, pero enseñando el dedo del medio al títere, quien se encontraba pasando de todos, flotando por ahí.

-¡NO TENGO QUE IR DANDOS EXPLICACIONES DE MI VIDA!- Bonnie ya estaba más que harto de la situación tan molesta que se había formado a su alrededor, con un tic en uno de sus ojos.

-Ya va por lo de no dar explicaciones de su vida, un poco más y lo sabremos en poco tiempo.- Habló Toy Freddy, más por joder al conejo violeta que otra cosa, riendo entre dientes.

Toy Chica por el contrario empezó a asustarse del rostro molesto del conejo, por lo que se apartó un poco, recibiendo un fuerte empujón por parte de Foxy.

-Deja de ser tan cobarde. No podría hacerte nada ni aunque lo intentara.- Que dulce es Foxy, en serio. Es mi crush por eso.

-A ver, hablamos de Bonnie. Gente no se me vayan del tema que se nos va. Literalmente.- Nala señaló con un dedo estirando el brazo hacia la puerta, dónde podía verse al violeta caminar como las cuerdas le permitían para irse de ahí.

De repente Foxy volvió a empujar a la rubia toy.- Vamos.- Todos se quedaron con cara de extrañeza o asombro, la mayoría no entendiendo qué quería decir eso. Ni Toy Chica lo sabía.- Por haber sido una maldita cobarde ahora vas conmigo a seguirlo. De no ser tan ridícula podrías quedarte con la versión amorfa de Freddy.-

El "nombrado" quiso abrir la boca para quejarse, pero una colleja de Golden le advirtió de no abrirla, cosa que obedeció sin rechistar. Foxy y Toy Chica se fueron tras de Bonnie, quien no dejaba de gritarles en la distancia que lo dejaran en paz. Por otro lado, Nala saltó de la mesa dónde se encontraba sentada para ponerse de pie en el suelo, consiguiendo la atención de todos.

-¿A dónde quieres ir? Tus pases para ir al baño se terminaron esta semana.-

-Tengo la puta regla, riñe a mi cuerpo no a mi.- 

-Te juro que el día que te destripemos hablaré todo lo que quieras con tus entrañas.~- Le espetó Toy Bonnie riendo con diversión sádica, cosa que consiguió hacerle entrar un escalofrío a la humana.

-Ya, bueno… Eh, me voy a preguntarle a Mangle qué le ocurre. Soy tía, Toy Chica se fue con Foxy, y Chica no va a querer ir. Si alguno de vosotros cree o quiere intentar sacarle lo que ha pasado puede ir antes de mí. Pa' mi ningún problema.- Se encogió de hombros con naturalidad. Quizás fue un poco brusca al decirlo, pero sabía que todos estarían de acuerdo.

Y como pensó, no recibió respuesta verbal de nadie. Con el tiempo que llevaba en la pizzería, habían establecido un tipo de comunicación entre humana y animatronics; que consistía sobretodo en silencios y miradas. Como ahora: si Nala preguntaba para salir de la oficina y nadie abría la boca, es que a nadie le molestaba aquello. Fuera para ir al baño o hacer alguna de las suyas.

-¿Alguien quiere ir conmigo?- El mismo silencio, pero ahora, una cierta tensión se puso en el lugar, por lo que la chica entendió es como un "no".- De acuerdo, hasta luego.- Se despidió con la mano sin esperar respuesta alguna. Anduvo unos metros fuera de la oficina hasta dar la vuelta, dándose un golpecito con la palma de su mano en la frente, entrando de nuevo y agarrando una linterna, pero antes de salir BonBon la agarró con rostro sonriente y tenebroso, cosa que le puso la piel de gallina a Nala.

-Te dimos permiso para salir una vez de la oficina, ya saliste.-

-…-

Nala encendió la linterna justo en la cara del conejo, que por culpa del flash inesperado sus sensores de luz le dejaron cegado, soltando a la chica y poniéndose ambas manos en su cara y tirándose para atrás.

-¡HIJA DE PUTA!- Antes de poder ir tras ella y descuartizarla, Golden le hizo la zancadilla, riendo un poco.

-Pues sí que es divertido de hacer.- El conejo le miró muy mal, cosa que no le gustó.

A lo lejos, Nala estaba a punto de entrar a la Kid's Cove pero se detuvo unos segundos al escuchar los gritos del conejo azul. Le resbaló lo que hubiera hecho o dicho para enfadar alguno de los Olds y se dispuso de nuevo a entrar.

-No te atrevas ni a intentarlo, humana.- Pese a que el tono de voz helaría la sangre de cualquiera, la castaña tragó duro el nudo que tenía en la garganta por el miedo y entró, suspirando al no ser asaltada por el robot, al menos no de momento.

-Man… Eeh perdón.- Se aclaró la garganta enseguida y volvió a hablar.- Toy Foxy… Bueno, esto, em… ¿Podemos hablar?- Sonrió nerviosa enseñando los dientes con carita inocente, llorando por dentro porqué no es que fuera valiente, era estúpida y de moral demasiado blanda.

-No.- Mangle ni se dignó a mirarla, su pose estaba tirada en el suelo, escondiendo una de sus rotas partes, la cual intentó poner en su cuerpo de manera inútil momentos antes.

Nala ladeó la cabeza al darse cuenta que Mangle escondía algo, alumbrándola con la linterna para darse cuenta que era una de sus destrozadas partes.- ¿Es una de tus partes?- La albina solo abrazó de una manera más protectora dicha parte, intentando esconderla de la humana.

-Eso no te incumbe.- Gruñó con cierta frialdad y agresividad en la voz, sólo consiguiendo que Nala se acercara. No es que la chica fuera estúpida, que también, sino que por el pobre lenguaje corporal de la animatronic, ella era capaz de comprender que podía acercarse sin peligro de ataque. 

-Toy Foxy, vine a hablar. Bueno, eso es más que obvio. Pero quiero decir: Reaccionaste extraño cuando apareció Bonnie. ¿Te pasó algo con él? Tenía entendido que- El robot saltó y se puso a escasos milímetros de ella, rugiendo. 

-¡NO TENÍAS ENTENDIDO NADA PORQUE NOS ODIAMOS DESDE EL PRIMER DÍA!- La pobre Nala quedó sin aliento unos segundos del susto, tapándose la boca por no soltar un grito de terror.

La chica tuvo que esperar uno segundos para recuperarse del susto y que Mangle se apartara un poco para apartar sus manos de la cara y soltar una bocanada de aire, teniendo el corazón a mil y lágrimas en los ojos, a punto de caérsele una del miedo.

-M… Mira Foxy… Nadie… Nadie se lo cree y lo sabes…- Soltó un suave respiro tratando de mantener su respiración lo menos agitada posible.- ¿Qué te hizo? Explícamelo, por favor. Quizás… Quizás te ayuda a sentirte un poco mejor.- Se acercó de nuevo y agarró la pieza que Mangle agarraba un rato antes y, con un poco de fuerza, consiguió ponerla en su sitio, pero no obteniendo ningún beneficio para la robot, ni estético ni electrónico.

Ambas se miraron a la cara unos segundos y al fin, Mangle abrió la boca para contar qué le sucedía.

En Part's of Service Bonnie se encontraba de pie de espaldas a la pared, mirando para otro lado. No tenía ganas de mirar a la cara de esos dos, excusándose de que les daba asco verlos.

-No es mi culpa que haya destrozado a Ballon Boy esta tarde. Ella es muy consciente de lo que hace y deja de hacer. El mocoso está bien, se lo llevaron a arreglar. Meh, ¿por qué debería ser mi culpa?-

-Mangle y tú os pasabais toda la puta noche hablando sin insultaros ni una sola vez. ¿Qué coño hay entre tú y ese intento de zorro?- Por un segundo Bonnie le fulminó con la mirada, pero regresó su mirada a cualquier punto de la enana habitación que no fuera la cara de esos dos.

Toy Chica, temerosa, decidió hablar, sobre todo por temor de que Foxy se enfadara más si se mantenía en silencio.- Bonnie, no estamos aquí para juzgarte. Solo queremos saber qué ha pasado. Nos pareció extraño que… Bueno os llevaseis bien, pero nos parece más raro que de repente dejáis de interactuar como ya empezaba a ser una costumbre. Estamos preocupados.-

-Habla por ti, estúpida.- Espetó Foxy, consiguiendo que Toy Chica se encogiera un poco.

-De tu parte, me creo que de tu parte, llegues a estar _preocupada_ por Mangle. Pero no me creo, ni volviéndome tan estúpido como mi copia, que otro llegue a estar "preocupado" por mí o por ella. Así que perdéis el tiempo.-

-Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, roedor imbécil. Así que, adelante, hazte el rudo.-

Toy Chica tuvo que meterse en medio porque ambos empezaron a provocarse con la mirada y temía que se empezaran a pelear, sobre todo si se empezaban a pelear estando ella dentro de ese maldito armario o sala como se le quiera llamar.

-B… Basta, no arreglaremos nada… Es mejor que nos lo cuentes. P… Prometo no contarlo a nadie…-

-…- Bonnie hubiera ladeado la cabeza de poder. No sabía si esa estúpida era más estúpida de lo que pensaba o se había vuelto loca. Pero la verdad, debía admitir que necesitaba desahogarse. Porque no sabía qué hacer con lo que realmente le pasaba.- Creo que no tengo remedio.-

-No. No la tienes.- Sentenció Foxy con su voz ronca y su típico tono agresivo.

Luego de una mirada de advertencia de su parte hacia el zorro, Bonnie empezó a hablar, con una cara un poco… ¿Confusa?

-Bueno… Eh sí, Mangle y yo nos llevábamos "bien" por así decirlo.-

-Déjate de rodeos y ve al grano.- Y Foxy no se calla hasta que alguien le estampe una silla en la cara. ¿Dónde está Nozomi?

-Cierra la puta boca o no os lo cuento. Vale, que sí. Éramos amigos, sí. Ok, lo admito. Era eso.-

Ahora la que habló fue la rubia, con una voz dulce pero temerosa.- Bonnie, sigues diciendo lo mismo…-

-¡ES QUE NO ES FÁCIL DE DECIR, COÑO YA!- La pobre toy se escondió detrás del zorro en un acto reflejo, siendo empujada por éste al segundo de hacerlo. Necesitaba irse de ahí lo antes posible porque ese momento le ponía de los nervios a la pobre.

-Ugh, que complicado decirlo.- Se hubiera rascado la nuca de haber tenido los brazos desenredados.- Ella, bueno… Se… Me declaró. Ya está. Lo dije. Punto. Ni una palabra a nadie.-

-Eso no explica para nada el porqué está de ese modo: más estúpida de la normal.-

-… Esto…-

Nala y Toy Foxy se encontraban en Kid's Cove, la de huesos recolocando alguna pieza desmontada del animatronic mientras éste le contaba, como podía y sin dar muchos detalles lo que le ocurrió, sin admitir que se empezaba a sentir mejor al contar sus problemas a alguien.

-Así que te le declaras y él…- Una voz que resonó por toda la pizzería no le permitió acabar la frase, sobresaltándola y del susto cayéndose al suelo el destornillador que tenía en las manos.

-¡¿QUÉ LE DIJISTE QUÉ?! ¡PERO SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA!-

Todos quedaron unos segundos anonadados al abrir la puerta de Part's of Service y encontrándose con Foxy sujetando con el brazo de la mano a una muy furiosa Toy Chica y con el garfio clavado en la pared en un intento de que la fémina no se abalanzara contra Bonnie, quién estaba de los nervios.

-¡HIJO DE TU PUTÍSMIA MADRE, DRESGRACIADO DE MIERDA, BASURA ASQUEROSA, MUÉRETE Y SI ESTÁS MUERTO MUÉRETE OTRA VEZ!-

-Wow…- Nala los señaló anonada sin dejar de mirarlos.- ¿Alguna vez…?

-No.- Le respondieron los tres toys a la vez, tan anonadados como ella.

Todos empezaron a salir de su asombro al escuchar a Toy Chica empezar a gritar injurias sobre el discriminar por el aspecto, weas del amor y cosas así. Nadie era tan tonto como para no saber encajar las piezas del misterio, formando una "o" perfecta, o al menos intentándolo en el caso de los robots.

-Oh vale, debimos imaginarlo.- Golden soltó una pequeña risa, que fue recriminada por la humana, pero ni siquiera se dignó a prestar atención.

-¡Para de una puta vez o te clavo mi garfio!- Y nadie escuchó al malhumorado zorro.

Mangle por su parte, con las orejas gachas y apretando los dientes se fue de ahí sintiendo las risas y miradas de molestia de los demás. Nala, al ver aquello, supo que si no era ella quien ponía orden a eso nadie lo haría y acabaría peor, sobre todo para el conejo morado y la zorrita albina.

-Bueno ya. Muy divertido, sí. Se ríen los tontos de esto.- Entre otros, Freddy acabó con los ojos y la boca abiertos de la sorpresa, naciendo un enojo profundo hacia la humana.

-Te acabas de sentenciar.-

Nala, ni siquiera le escuchó, porque fue hasta Bonnie y se le encaró, un poquito.

-Mira, me importa un comino si te gusta o no la situación. Pero quieras o no, debes ir a hablar con ella. Está claro que hay una amistad de por medio entre vosotros. Mangle me dijo que la rechazaste porque su cuerpo está siempre destrozado. A ella le gustas, le importas. No te digo que debas corresponderle los sentimientos si no es así. Pero la has herido. Si de verdad te importa, aunque sea un poco, ve a hablar con ella. No la pierdas, Bonnie. Podrías arrepentirte para siempre. Solo inténtalo, por favor…- La mirada serena y sentimental de la humana convencieron un poco al conejo de sus palabras, quien, ignorando la presencia de los demás, miró el pasillo oscuro detrás de puerta, volviendo la mirada a la humana segundos después.

-¿Puedes desatarme los brazos?- Nala jamás, y digo JAMÁS había escuchado ese tono de voz tan suave y agradable de Bonnie. Asintió con calma y se le acercó para empezar a quitarle un poco de la cuerda y el hilo que lo mantenían en esa posición tan molesta consiguiendo liberar el brazo izquierdo casi por completo. Pero no tardó nada en no poder quitar tanto hilo y cuerda enredada, sobre todo con esos fideos llamados bracitos humanos.- No pasa nada, ya puedo mover un brazo, tengo suficiente.-

Y dicho eso caminó pasando por su lado tranquilamente, pero dando un fuerte empujón a todo aquel otro que estuviera en medio de su camino, dirigiéndose a la sala dónde se encontraba Toy Foxy.

En la dónde se encontraban los demás todos miraron a Nala, a lo que ella se quedó con cara de no saber una mierda del porqué de esas miradas.- ¿Qué?-

-No sé, explícales a los _tontos_ el qué.- Toy Freddy puso sus ojos en negro, sonriendo malévolamente.

En la caja de Puppet pudo escucharse un fuerte grito de parte de la humana, el títere rondando sus pupilas con monotonía antes de soltar un ligero suspiro y desapareciendo para aparecer al lado de ésta segundos después con una Nala aterrorizada y con cara de trauma en brazos. 

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?- Bonnie dio un par de pasos hacia la destrozada animatronic antes de esperar respuesta a su pregunta.

-¿Por qué deberíamos hablar? No sé de qué deberías hablar con una cosa rota como yo. Y yo tampoco quiero hablar con algo como tú. Así que lárgate- Le dio la espalda completamente, boca abajo colgada del techo.

-Oh, venga, déjame explicarme… Lo siento, ¿vale? Fui un idiota. ¿Contenta?-

-No.- Ni le miró, no quería verle y estaba a punto que saltaba, su tono de voz lo demostraba.

-Mangle, en serio. Vine a disculparme.-

-Ya lo hiciste. Adiós.-

-Que no me voy a ir, puñetas.-

-Entonces me voy yo.- Mangle trató de pasar por su lado lo más rápido posible para salir de la sala, pero el morado conejo la agarró con su único brazo para impedírselo y la estampó contra la pared, de paso poniéndola boca arriba.

-¡¿Qué no ves que me estoy disculpando contigo?! ¡Nunca había hecho eso, ni con la tonta de Chica y eso es porqué yo…!- De repente sintió un nudo en la garganta. Curioso cuanto menos por qué no tenía garganta y él lo sabía. Mierda, eso no es lo que quería decir. ¿Por qué de repente se sentía tan nervioso? Por otro lado, Toy Foxy se había quedado paralítica mirándole a la cara. De ser humana se le habría cortado la respiración al escuchar sus palabras. Ambos se quedaron mirando sin saber qué decir, en especial Bonnie, quien trataba de decir algo pero no era capaz de nada más que soltar tartamudeos nerviosos.

-Bonnie…-

-Ma… Mangle… Y… Yo no quise… O sea sí… ¡Digo no! Lo que quise decir es…- Mangle tapó u boca con una de sus manos, sonriendo levemente, cosa que hizo sorprender a Bonnie quien alzó las orejas de la sorpresa y nervios.

-No lo estropees.- Apartó su mano del… ¿Hocico? ¿Boca? Del conejo, quien sonrió un poco avergonzado.

Se empezaron a acercar al uno al otro lentamente, mirándose a los ojos yyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy… Bueno, son animatronics, no pudieron besarse, pero a para hacerlo a su modo, rozaron sus, eh, pongamos hocicos; aunque el pobre Bonnie tuvo dificultades debido al hilo enredado en su cuello, la zorrita al verlo rió suavemente divertida por ver su sonrisa nerviosa y sus intentos para poner bien su cuello.

-Deja que te ayude.- Acercó su boca al cuello de él y con firmeza pero cuidado tomo el hilo entre sus dientes y lo cortó, quitándolo del cuello y de paso le corto el del otro brazo y las orejas.- ¿Mejor?- 

Bonnie en respuesta movió el cuello en una postura más normal y tomó el rostro de la albina con suavidad, sonriendo de manera muy diferente a como le sonríe a Nala, acercándola de nuevo a él.- Muchísimo mejor.-

Fin.(?)

-

HOLA. OS ECHÉ DE MENOS. SORRY. NO ESTOY MUERTA. PROMETO TRAER MÁS DE ESTAS COSAS.

El por qué he desaparecido tanto tiempo es porque perdí los tres fics de fnaf que tengo y no lograba recuperarlos. Además, he decidido reescribir "Yo no sigo las normas" y "Desechados" porque tengo errores monumentales y no quiero dejarlos así. NO SIGNIFICA QUE BORRARÉ LOS CAPIÍTULOS. Se quedan como están, y en un nuevo fic subiré los capítulos re-escribidos.

Siento haber desaparecido tanto tiempo, lucharé para volver pronto. Lo prometo –corazón-


End file.
